Through The Obstacle Course
by oiefjoiejgwf
Summary: Brendan and Ste have been together for a couple of months, without many interruptions. But what happens when two people decide to change that completely and have a couple of surprises in store for them. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Stendan fanfic, so go easy yeaaaah!**

** Random shit I came up with to be honest, accept any type of criticism or whatever really.**

Ste's POV

I woke up this morning with a banging headache, my eyes felt proper irritated and I had barely any sleep last night thanks to Bren. It was almost impossible sleeping with him, I mean I'm not saying I'm complaining or anything, I love waking up every morning to find him asleep next to me or find him wondering around in his boxers trying to find his clothes. But every night he hogs the covers, I'd wake up freezing and have no way of getting any warmth. Yeah sure I could try and wake him up, but he's gotta be one the deepest sleepers I've ever met, he could sleep through a fucking earthquake, it's mad. Then if I try and wake him up by prodding him a couple of times or turning the lights on he ends up getting really irritated with me and in the morning he's in one of the worst moods ever, or if then I try to wake him up by getting him aroused he tells me not to start something I won't finish.. which reminds me of the night we had a couple of days ago...

_I had woke up in the middle of night, third night running, as I was freezing me balls off, well fair enough I was butt-naked apart from some black socks I was wearing but the fact that Brendan had hogged all the covers and wouldn't give me any wasn't helping. I tried to steal them but he had a proper firm grim on 'um, so I knew the only way to wake him up fully would be to get his attention..now I defiantly knew how to do that!_

_I started placing wet kisses all down his body, licking clockwise on his left nipple then on his right, he began to give soft moans but he still wasn't fully awake. So I knew I had to take it deeper. I went fully down on him till I reached his crotch. I began to lick the head until I coated all of his cock with saliva. I felt his cock begin to harden and twitch. Finally! I was just beginning to get into meself, when his hand tried to bat my head away, I looked up at him confused.._

"_Don't start something ye won't finish Steven.." he mumbled tiredly, I could tell his eyes were beginning to fill with lust. _

_I felt my cock begin to twitch, all ideas I had of sleeping was now out the window._

"_Oh." I sulked and stuck my bottom lip out. I knew he could never resist that._

_He looked down at me in bewilderment, his eyes locking onto mine, I think he was starting to get the same ideas as me now.._

_He leant his head down to kiss me on the lips, he pulled me up towards him just as I was going to make the kiss go deeper and slip my tongue into his, he broke it off. He smirked and grabbed my wrist and pointed at his cock. I took this as my cue to toss him off. Just as I placed a firm grip on his cock he yelped and jumped out the bed. His eyes were wide open now._

"_What? What did I do?"_

"_You're fucking freezing Steven, Jesus, any longer and ye would've frozen me dick off. What's the matter with you?"_

"_Well it's all your fault! You were the one hogging all the covers and left me freezing! I had to get your attention somehow dint I?!"_

"_Oh, so that's how it is? Is that what all that was about?!"_

"_What?" this is great. All I wanted to do was get some of the covers and now I doubt either of us will be going to sleep if he doesn't let this go._

"_Sucking me off and shit! Yer idea of buttering me up was it? Classy Steven. Really." _

_Whenever he used sarcasm against me it wound me up so bad!_

"_No- well. Argh! Just shut up Brendan!" I crossed my arms against my bare chest, attempting to cover myself up, I didn't even want to argue, especially not about this, I just wanted to wrap myself in his arms, and be warm and catch up on the sleep I've missed._

_A couple of minutes later I looked up to see his face, he looked amused.. _

"_Oh find it funny do ya? I was freezing me! Could have caught a dead bad cold or summet, and you would 'ave to look after me then! Wouldn't laughing then would ya?" _

"_I'd look after ye don't worry. I'd rub some vic on ye." His smile turned into a smirk and his seductive voice went straight to my cock. _

_Before I knew it we fucking each other mindlessly all night as he likes to put it. The morning after that I fell asleep during work and burnt so many panini's. Moral of that story, never try and wake Brendan up by trying to arouse him, I'll get less sleep doing that than I will trying to sleep cold. _

Anyway back to this morning.. I looked over to me left to find him stirring in his sleep, he looked so peaceful, and proper young as well which was weird. I think this was one of the few times I ever saw his mind stop working and he just relaxed. I twisted me head round to see what time it was. It wouldn't be long till the kids were up and I'd have to take them to school. I got out of bed, threw on my boxers, a pair of blue chino's and a red polo. I went to the kitchen and got some bacon and eggs out the fridge and began to cook the bacon, when I felt two arms go around my waist. It startled me so much I almost dropped the frying pan on the floor.

"Careful Steven." I heard him chuckle behind me.

"Ey, shut up, scared me then you did! What you doing up? You were fast asleep last time I checked."

I turned back to the bacon, and saw that it was still quite dark outside. It'd been getting darker in the morning earlier which was annoying. The amount of times I'd woke up in the morning to look outside and thought it was still early hours so I'd go back to sleep, and then arrive at work late.

I got snapped out of my day-dream by two fingers being clicked right in front of me.

"Jesus Steven, do ye ever stop day-dreaming? Now finish up the bacon will ye, gotta go to the club soon, promised Anne I'd help with setting up some shit for the Christmas party. And I doubt I'll manage to get through the day on an empty stomach. I mean Anne is tolerable, I like her, lot like me, but her sister. Fuck, I'm surprised I haven't thrown a brick in her face yet. Most annoying voice ever, whenever she speaks it's like she's chipping away at my head."

"Steven? Christ ye not even listening to me are ye? Never thought I'd see this happen. Me being the one that's talking and ye are the one that's tuning out. Fucking madness." He gave my bum a slap and winked, for some reason that turned me on a bit but it also managed to get me out of my other day-dream...

"Sorry, it's just I wa thinking about summet." I said with a massive grin, lately that's all I did, just smile. I was genuinely the happiest I'd ever been, and it was thanks to this one person. Stood right in front of me.

He signalled with his hands for me to carry on and explain what I was thinking about..

"It's just, I never thought we'd ever be like this yano? I mean I always wanted to, and I always dreamt it, but I never thought it actually would happen ya get me?"

"Hm, yeah." He grabbed his leather jacket off the sofa and put it on, then he walked towards me and grabbed my hips and kissed me.

"Right I'm off now, club won't wait forever, come round there for lunch later ye? Ye got ye day off today don't ye?"

"Yeah, actually I'll go there once I've dropped the kids off at school, got nothing better to do."

"Ye make it sound like seeing me is a chore Steven."

"Never." I kissed him slowly on the lips a couple of times.

"Right. I'll see ye later then."

"Wait! Don't you want some breakfast?"

"From what I can see Steven, ye bacon is burnt past the point of eating. See ye."

"Oh." I frowned and stared down at the bacon that was basically black now. I heard the front door open and Bren chuckle to himself.

"Love ye." I never ever got tired of him saying that to me.

"I love you too. See you later."

Seconds after I heard the door close I watched him walk down the path, I still couldn't believe we had gotten here. I still feel like I'm dreaming. I heard some rattlin' around in this kids room which means they must be up, I got some cornflakes from the cupboard and took the milk and bowls out. Within minutes Leah had come running in and demanded coco pops for breakfast, which we didn't have. She always surprised me how much of a morning person she was unlike our Lucas who came down the hall very quietly and slowly, by this time I'd realised if they didn't get a move on they'd be late for school so I told Leah that we'd stop in the shops for summet on the way.

On the way back from dropping the kids off in school I was once again lost in my own little world, I don't know what was happening to me lately. Can't keep my head out' the clouds, so to speak. I wish mine and Brendan's days off coincided it'd be so much easier that way, we could both stay in bed all day and he'd fuck me all day long. I realised that certain day dream began to arouse me, and snapped out of it, Chez Chez stood right in front of me... I'm sure a quickie in the office will be just as good though!

That's when I saw all these people walking into my deli.. what the fuck was going on? Summet weren't right?! I pushed past everyone and got to the counter and my jaw dropped to floor.

"Doug."


	2. Chapter 2

Brendan's POV

I left Steven's flat in a hurry, there was something different with him lately. Not that I had time to find out what, I had other things on my mind. Things which I needed to protect him from...

_A couple of days ago I was back at my flat, I was alone as it was about 3 in the morning, I'd just closed the club up, Chez had gone back to Belfast for a couple of days and I didn't have the heart to go to Steven's flat and wake him up, so I came back to mine. I was walking around the kitchen trying to find something to eat, unreal how hungry I was, felt like a mountain lion. Jesus. After about ten minutes I settled on pouring myself some Whisky and turning some shit on the TV. I must of dozed off after about 10 minutes. I suddenly got woken up by the sound of my front door shutting violently. I threw myself off the sofa in an alarmed manner, and dragged my eyes to look around the whole room, everything seemed so silent, not a noise to be made or heard for that matter. Everything has so still, there seemed to be no-one else in, so I settled for letting myself believe it must of just been the wind. Big mistake of course._

_I sat back down on the sofa, took my jacket off and placed it on the arm of the sofa. I let my head rest of my hands while I rubbed my face and dragged my fingers threw my hair and lay down. I guess it was all the late nights I'd been having at the club lately were taking it's toll. I noticed through the corner of my eye that my glass was now filled half way with Whisky. I could've sworn I'd finished it before I fell asleep, hm. Maybe not. What the fuck was happenin to me? I grabbed the glass and gulped it down, feeling the strength of the drink burn it's way down my throat as well as another type of burning sensation, it felt like my throat was closing up, I could barely breathe. I stood up haphazardly, and I felt the room began to move in swirls, I tried to grab onto something only to feel a blow the back of my hip, the room looked like as if someone had smudged all the clothes together, everything became a blur after that, I heard a muffled noise, I tried to make myself focus on reality, tried to bring myself back to conscious but nothing worked. Only to find my mind began to deteriorate, it felt like my insides were being dragged out, I felt a sharp pain cut my skin, the pain was starting to clog up my sense of morality, after what seemed like a couple of distorted seconds, I realise something—someone was cutting my skin with a knife, not a lot happened after that I just saw darkness. Pitch black._

_I had woke up in the morning abruptly, I sat up immediately trying to catch my breath, I was panting like mad, I could feel sweat dripping down my face, my hands were shaking and I could feel the blood pumping round my heart and through my veins harder than ever. I took a couple of moments to settle down, I leaned my head against the back board, and that's when I realised the familiar surroundings. I was in my room, in my bed, it was just a dream, it's okay. Nothing happened, I took a couple of deep breaths, I was so relieved, I could've swore that was it, last night. But it's fine, it didn't happen. I composed myself and finally decided to get out of bed, I threw my legs of the bed and just as I began to lift my body of the bed I collapsed, a dull pain was spreading throughout my body, my internal organs just froze. I could do nothing but stare up into the ceiling of my room, my eyes barely managing to keep open, I tried to search around my body to see the if I could find the heart of the pain, my fingers tracing all over my body, feeling nothing but numbness, until I scraped over a patch of damaged skin, I screeched out in pain, that must be where it started. I tilted my head down and took my black top off, only to find that I had words carved into me, with some blood around it, a scab beginning to form. I pulled myself up and tried walking to the kitchen to get a good luck at them, but my mind was still hazy, I was struggling to walk properly, my limbs felt weak, my muscles ached. I balanced myself on the kitchen sink and turned to look in the mirror. That's when I realised, last night wasn't dream. It was far off from that, it was a warning._

_**AN EYE FOR AN EYE**_

_Was etched onto his ribs, circling half his body. Those words. I'dd heard them before.. but where? Thoughts were racing round my mind as I just about managed to make it up the stairs into the bathroom because of my state. I rummaged around the cupboards trying to find some kind of bandage to place over my cuts. I had to make sure that no-one could see them, especially not Steven, I couldn't let him find out about this. Eventually I'd placed a massive plaster over it and wrapped a bandage around it, being extra cautious. I'd splashed some water on my face and closed my eyes for a few moments. My sense of awareness was beginning to get stronger and I began to feel more control over my body. All I could think about was who the fuck had done this to me?!_

_'An eye for an eye' was running around my mind, it was all I thought off. The words had literally engraved themselves onto my mind, printed onto my mind, it kept replaying itself in my mind like a broken record. Right then it hit me. I heard the words last night, being repeated to me over and over again and someone slashed my skin, weakened it, carving scars onto it, creating almost a map, expressing the emotions that I couldn't express, couldn't show. But that's not all of it, I had heard the words even before that, and that voice, it was so familiar, yet, it disgusted me. _

_I made my way to the sofa, trying to re-enact the whole scene from last night in my head, playing over the scenes as if it was some kind of sick, twisted game show. Then it hit me, harder than anything before._

_It was Walker. He was back._

_Panic travelled through my body, fear arose in my eyes. But that's the thing. I wasn't scared of him, I was scared of what he'd do to Steven. I had go to find him, make sure he was okay, I would never forgive myself if he got hurt because of me, never again._

_I grabbed my jacket which was still there from last night and lunged myself towards the door. When something dropped through the post box. I stared at it with wide eyes, I picked it up, it was the newspaper, I never received the newspaper, I quickly searched through all the pages, when a note fell out.. It simply read.._

"_**THE END..."**_

_What? What did that mean? My head was completely baffled, but then I was brought back to reality, I realised why I went for the door in the first time, to find Steven, I need to see him now. I opened the door without any hesitation, and just as I made my way over the threshold, I stumbled over what seemed like a rock. I looked down to find a small red box. I bent down to pick it up and slowly opened it, thoughts racing around my head, sheer panic. My eyes were wild, I could tell, to anyone else who looked at me I must look mad. Then my whole body froze, I felt paralysed, I felt trapped in my own mind, I couldn't move.. Inside was a dead rose, and a message hidden behind it.._

"_**...IS ONLY THE BEGINNING."**_

I don't remember much after that, it felt like a blur, I ran all the way to Steven's to find him asleep in bed, I looked at the alarm clock on his bed side table, the red digits read '5:23'. No wonder he was still asleep, I got in bed next to him, and placed my arm around his neck. The next few days after that I just remember always purposely working short hours during the day, following him around every where and then working decently late to make sure he wouldn't suspect a sudden change in my behaviour. After a while I died down on the checking up on him all the time, and figured Walker decided to play the long game again and wait some time before getting to me again, so for the mean time, I should just try and relax, and when he comes back, I'll deal with him then. I won't deny that I don't think about it, of course I do. I just know I can't do anything about it..yet.

I eventually got to the front of Chez Chez to find the lock on the door smashed to pieces on the ground, I didn't have time to hesitate, I ran through the door, checked the bar, and then leaped upstairs, my eyes didn't have time to adjust to the surroundings around me, instead I sensed that Walker was back from the fact that all I could hear was my shoes crushing the already broken glass on the floor. The whole room was destroyed, everything else was out of focus, my mind was set on the atmosphere surrounding me, I blocked out every noise. A voice brought me back to reality.

"Brendan, what the hell's happened?!"

"Brendan?!"

"No..nothi- nothing Joel. Just get this shit cleaned up will ye?"

"Me? I don't know if you remember but I own half the club yano! Why should I have to clean this up?! I just came here to tell you that I saw something before, you'll never guess who's ba-"

"Not now Joel! Just get it cleaned up ye!"

I pushed him aside and ran towards the office, with one swift hand movement the door slapped close. Within seconds I had wrecked the office, throwing everything I could pick up at the wall, smashing every piece of glass there was. I stopped, to look around the room, I could feel the blood pumping in my veins, my head twisted towards the half broken desk. I picked up the laptop, looking through the footage from the camera's. There he was, in black and white. My mind couldn't of even been playing tricks with me this time, because there was proof now. It was definitely Walker.

I re-played the same scene over and over again, watching my club getting smashed to pieces, over and over again, I almost knew each movement he was going to make next. But then something caught my eye.. There was a shadow standing by the door, I couldn't quite make out who it was. I stopped it, and zoomed in. This couldn't be right..

It was Douglas.


End file.
